Coming Back
by iRaine24
Summary: It's been 4 years since Sam left Seattle. She is a single mother to 5 kids. Now she comes back to Seattle with her children. rated T just in case.
1. FLASHBACK

Coming Back

It's been 4 years since Sam left Seattle. She is a single mother to 3 kids. Now she comes back to Seattle with her children.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY.

This is my first fanfic. I hope u like it. Sorry 4 the grammar though. review please.

And Sam was 24 at chapter 1 and the rest she is 28,together with carly and freddie. Spencer was already married and has kids in the chapter 1.

Chapter 1: Flashback

SAM'S POV

It was Freddie and I's 3rd anniversary. That day was perfect! I was dolled up. And I look beautiful that day! Freddie said that I should meet him in a Italian restaurant. And I did met him there, When I was already at the restaurant, I searched for him. And when I spotted him, I was already on my way to go to him. But then Valerie kissed him and he kissed back. That moment I felt my heart dropped, I felt like there was no air. By now I was already sobbing and was about to leave. And they stopped kissing each other. Freddie looked at me then to Valerie he was furious. I ran towards the door to leave. But I can still hear looked angry. "Why did you kissed me?" Freddie shouted. "Cause I still love you, and you kissed back." "I only kissed back because I thought you were Sam! And now look what you did!" he stood up and ran towards me.

He put his hand on my shoulder "Sam" I took his hand off my shoulder.

"Sam please talk to me." "Why should I?" I asked angrily. "Cause .. I didn't meant to kiss back. And cause I still love you."

"You didn't meant to kiss back? And because you still love me? Oh shut It you stupid nub! It's over! WERE over! I hate YOU! Don't ever contact me again!"

"Sam please don't" I was already in my car. I started the engine and made my way to Carly's apartment. I parked my car, rode the elevator and opened carly's apartment door. Carly was watching tv. She turn to face me, eyes widened and ran towards me. "Sam! What happened? Why are you crying?" I hugged her tight and cried on her shoulder. "Sam what happened? Please tell me."Carly said concernly "freddie" "what?why?what happened?" " Va-valerie kissed him, and h-he kissed back." "YO! Wha-what the hell happened here?" spencer asked. Sasha was behind him, holding Warren, 5 and Nikki, 3. "Freddie, Sam saw Valerie kissing freddie and he kissed back."carly explained. "WHAT! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" "No spencer, it's alright." The two children ran towards me and hugged me tight. " Hey Aunt sam!, You will be okay! I promise! Daddy and I will be here when someone tries to hurt you!" That made me smile. These two kids are really sweet. "Thank you warren, for cheering me up" "Your welcome aunt sam!" he smiled. "Awnt Swam .. Awe You Awright Nwow?" I smiled at her. And said " Yes sweetie. Thanks to both of you!" "Gwood! Bwecause I downt Wike Awnt Swam To be Swad!" I smiled. But my smile faded when I was feeling something wrong, I felt like throwing up. I stood up and rant to their guest bathroom and throw up. Carly Followed me and patted my back. "Sam are you alright?" "maybe." Then sasha followed us. Handing me a pregnancy test. "You should try this." She handed me. First I stared at her like is she serious. But then I gave it a shot. I waited for 5 minutes, and then when it was time. It showed 2 lines. Which means I'm pregnant. Oh no. I was really pregnant. Carly interrupted my thoughts and said "Sam! Your Pregnant! Congratulations!" I felt a smile creep on my face. "Thank you" "So your gonna keep the baby right?" I grinned. "Ofcourse I will!" Sasha just smiled. And congratulated me. I returned to their living room and spencer holiding Nikki and Warren ran up to us "So what's wrong?"

"Sam's pregnant!" "What? Who's the father." "Freddie silly." Carly said. "Ohh. Congratulations! So are you telling him or not?"

"NO! there is no way he is going to find out I am pregnant, that why I am asking you a favor not to tell anyone. Please? I am going to my cousin's house. Lizzy, In LA. And stay there. You could come visit us. Is that ok with you?"

"Well Ok .. We are gonna miss you though. When will you leave?" "Uhm. On Saturday" **(a/n: It was Monday)**

"I'm gonna miss you sam!" Carly hugged me.

"me too! Bye aunt sam!" warren hugged me. And I kissed the top of his head.

"Bye Awnt Swam! Im Gwonna mwiss You! I will Wisit You in LA? Okway?" "Sure sweetie! Anytime you like."


	2. The past 4 years

Hi! Sorry for not updating. But here it is! Chapter 2! Sorry for the grammar! Enjoy! R&R please!

Chapter 2 : The past 4 years.

Sam's POV

It's been 4 years since I left seattle. Those 4 years I've been here in LA. I'm a manager in IO bank. I have 5 kids. I'm gonna introduce you to them. Drake Chandler, Everybody calls him Drake. 16 years old , He loves to play the drums and loves arts. He has brown hair and Blue greenish eyes. He is a heartrob in his school and he is a good brother to his siblings. Artemis Nicollette, Everybody calls her Missy or Nicole .14 years old, She has brown hair and Green eyes. She loves to sing, dance , play the instruments and art. Oh! And she also likes gadgets. She's the popular girl in her school. But not the mean one. Like Carly when we were young. She's a really good sister to everyone and a great cook and baker!. Nathan Andrew, Everybody calls him Nate or Natey , 4 years old, loves to dance & art. He also likes gadgets like missy. He has Brown hair and brown eyes just like his father. His really smart. But not like his father who is a nub. Alianna Brianne, Everybody calls her Hailey or Ali or Ia. 4 years old, She has brown and blue eyes. She loves to sing and read a book. She's a really smart kid! She's really patient and really obeys whatever you say,instantly!. Arianna Zelle. Everybody calls her Ellie or Zellie or Ari. 4 years old. She has my hair and brown eyes. She loves to sing and dance. She also likes art.She doesn't like to read books.She just likes books when you read it to her.But she likes gadgets. Like Missy, Nate and her father.She's a smart kid. But she's stubborn like me. She has my attitude! That's my kids! How I survived you may ask. Well its really a long story. But I'll just tell you a little bit of it. Well my grandfather is a total billionaire! And when he died he gave ALL the money to ME. Just me! Cause I'm the favorite of my grandpa and not Melanie. He didn't even give one bit to Melanie! Mean right? But Melanie understood, so yeah. Were all great! How carly is you may ask? Well She has A daughter named Madeline Loraine. She's so cute. She look's like Carly in so many ways! And she even has her attitude! Perky and sweet! Did I mention that Carly and Brad are married? They were married 3 months after I left. Ofcourse I didn't come! But they broadcast it on Icarly for me too see. They're sweet aren't they?. Oh and Carly is a very famous interior designer. And Brad is a Manager of a Very big company. Then let's go to Spencer's life. He's A artist. He's art's now are in the museum. He even Have a own store filled with his own arts. Some he made it with my kids,some with his, some with carly's and some they made it together. Sasha Is a lawyer. She even help me to be the legal parent of Missy and Drake. And the kids are all grown up! How Fredweiner's life is? I don't know! And the hell I care! Carly just said he is a producer of some kind of show! And she said he had a girlfriend name Sara. So enough of him! And .. Well that's our life for the past few years! Wait I here footsteps.. OH it's just Missy. "Good Morning Miss Artemis! How was your sleep?" I said with a smile on my face. "Good mornig to you too Miss Samantha! I had a nice sleep, mom. Thanks for asking" she said perkily as she kissed my cheek. " Hey mom?" "Huh? What?" " why don't you wake up my siblings, cause it's the last day of school. And I'll just cook breakfast and our lunch." She suggested " oh ok! Thank little angel!" I said. Then I walked up the stairs and knocked on drake's door. "Hey drake? Wak- Oh! Your already awake! " I said surprised. " Yep! I am. And I've already wake up the triplets." He said while drying his hair. " Oh really?Wow! Thanks!" "Sure mom no prob,Uhm.. mom? I think we should go down already. Nicole texted me saying breakfast is almost ready. " he said while checking his phone. "Ok" then we go down the stairs. "hey goodmorning my li'l angels!" "Morning Mom" they said altogether. "Morning lizzy!" I said. "Morning Sam!" "Breakfast is ready" Missy said. "Alright! Lets eat everyone!" we sat in the dining table and ate. Then we dropped Missy and Drake at their school. "Bye kids! Have fun on the last day of school!" I said looking at the mirror. Lizzy waved as well. "Bye mom!We will. Bye lizzy!" Missy said as she kissed my cheek. Drake just waved. Then drop the little kids to their school.

**At work**

I was working on some papers when my boss called me. "Sam? Mr. Wales want to talk to you" Nina his secretary approached me.I looked at Liz who was looking at me she was just next to my table. I knocked on his door and he yelled come in "Mr.Wales? What do you want to talk about?" I asked curiously. "Samantha, I have a offer for you." An offer? What offer? " An offer? What kind of offer?" "Well The IO bank that is based in seattle. Just opened up and they asked us if there is someone we could suggest to them.. and I told them we could suggest you." He said. Me? Why me? Why seattle? Why? "M-m-me?" was all I can say. "Yeah you." "Why me?" "Cause your pretty good with that kind of stuffs. I've seen you worked. And your pretty good" Wow! I am so overwhelmed! At the sametime confused. If I should take it or not. "Well thank you Sir. But I can't accept that offer." I said walking away. I was about to reach for the door knob when. "Why? You can bring Liz as a assistant with you. They will pay you 2x bigger than your salary. They will give you a beautiful house. They will give you a car. Just accept the offer. Think about it Sam. Your life will be better there." He said. Then I left his office. What should I do? Should I take it or not? If I take it. How will the kids react? If Freddie see's me and asks me where have I been what would tell him? Oh God! I need help!

**Ok so guys I've already updated! Sorry it took so long! So now what? Will ****sam**** accept it or not? Stay tune!**


End file.
